


make me wet

by atr0cities



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atr0cities/pseuds/atr0cities
Summary: Audrey and Brooke are supposed to be heading out to small get together Emma's hosting for Halloween. Brooke has a pregame suggestion Audrey can't quite say no to.





	make me wet

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, ya boy skinny penis is back with a new fandom. i literally binged the scream tv show in two days and came out loving audrey and brooke more than i thought i would. have some spoopy smut for halloween

"Like what you see?" The purr of Brooke's voice matched her sultry costume. She donned a nurse costume; knee high stocking, blood red high heels, a nurse's hat, and a corseted dress that outlined every curve and valley of her body.

What a stupid fucking question to ask; Audrey had been salivating for the past ten minutes just from watching Brooke apply her make up. The way the skirts of her dress accented her thighs made the raven-haired girl squirm on the foot of Brooke's bed. Truthfully, she wasn't expecting a nurse to be Brooke's costume of choice tonight. Audrey was thinking along the lines of a cat, bunny, or something else girls nowadays like to sexualize. But this was different. And definitely welcomed.

"Hello nurse," Audrey breathed, running her tongue against her chapped lips. A pleased giggle fell from Brooke's lips as she sauntered in a semicircle around her girlfriend. Her strut was poised and deliberate, making sure to wriggle her hips every few moments when passing by Audrey. 

She was a goddamn tease and she knew it too. As soon as Brooke turned around, Audrey snaked an arm around her waist, yanking her right back. The blonde slid easily onto her lap, the girlish giggles replaced with low, knowing chuckles. Brooke shifted so that she now faced Audrey, her legs parted as she straddled her girlfriend's lap. Her heat pressed against Audrey's stomach and she swore on her life she had just died and gone straight to Heaven.

"Hi," Brooke replied, wiggling her fingers in a teasing way, her other hand clutched on Audrey's collar. Her teeth ground against her lower lip, gazing at her girlfriend so intensely that a shudder ripped through Audrey's spine. Brooke was the one who looked like a nymph, but she was staring at Audrey and her rugged Ash Williams costume like she was the sexiest thing in the room. Goddamn. Audrey recovered quickly.

"Are you ready to get going?" Emma planned a tiny get together for the group tonight. They wanted to celebrate Halloween in a way that didn't involve deranged killers or masked assailants. They wanted a break; who could blame them? 

"Almost," Audrey's brows quirked at her girlfriend, not understanding her answer. She was all dressed in her breathtaking get up; what else could she---

The blonde pushed Audrey back, letting her hit the bed with a creak of the mattress. Climbing on top of her, Brooke hovered over her before smirking. "I want to have some fun first."

Brooke was going to be the death of her. Audrey could feel her heart pounding as the blonde started moving again, going for the buttons of Audrey's collared shirt. Once the last button was skillfully undone, Brooke slid her hands underneath the shirt to push either side over. Her fingertips glided against the warm skin, groping at the subtle curves of Audrey's breasts. She nearly choked on her own breath, swallowing her statement on how they'll be late along with it.

Desiring for control in the situation, Audrey flipped Brooke on her back, watching her golden hair fanned around her head. She should have gone as an angel instead; it suited her better. Crawling up on top of her, Audrey let out a breathless laugh. "You are insatiable," she mused, not at all complaining about her girlfriend's libido.

"I don't think you mind it," Brooke pointed out in that same airy voice that made Audrey's knees weak. She smirked.

"I don't." Her lips found Brooke's, savoring the way she tasted like peppermint and cinnamon. The blonde hummed into the kiss, eager to reciprocate. Her hands slid against Audrey's bared torso, fingernails scratching gently up her back before unclasping her bra. Audrey shrugged the straps off and Brooke finished the job, yanking the offending garment and tossing it elsewhere. The blonde went for her neck, kissing up to the column of her throat before biting down right at the junction of Audrey's neck and jawline. A ragged breath was her replied, overshadowed by the moan that followed.

"Brooke," there was a warning in her voice, but Brooke didn't care. She continued the assault on Audrey's neck, a mixture of red from her lipstick and bruises that were left in her wake. Her eager fingers found Audrey's unclothed breasts, digits pinching her nipples before slipping down to caress the flesh. No, the blonde should have gone as a devil instead; the little minx was working Audrey up to a breaking point. Before Brooke could reacquaint herself with Audrey's lips, her body was shifted up on the bed. She squeaked at the sudden movement, only to gasp at the feeling of Audrey's hands sliding right up the skirt of her dress. 

Her palms grazed Brooke's skin while her right thumb rubbed delicately against her clothed pussy. The folds were slick and Brooke whined quietly at the contact. Audrey shoved the skirts of her dress up, not wanting it to get in the way of her pleasuring her girlfriend. She repeated her ministrations, stroking Brooke's folds over her panties as she listened to her reaction. Her breathing grew heavier, eyes squeezed shut as she seemed fully immersed in the pleasure she was receiving. She was absolutely adorable.

"Audrey, stop teasing and fuck me," Even though she was on top, Brooke's voice indicated she was still very much in control of what was happening. And how was Audrey supposed to deny her when Brooke's hips were canting against her fingers, eager for any form of relief?

She didn't need to be told twice. The panties came off in seconds, the heap of soaked cotton discarded to the right before Audrey shifted lower against Brooke's body. Her arms cupped underneath Brooke's thighs, lifting her legs so that they rested on top of her shoulders. Audrey leaned forward, her lips ghosting against the blonde's inner thighs. She left a trail of soft kisses across Brooke's left thigh before reaching the place she wanted Audrey most.

Brooke could feel her breath against her pussy and she whimpered, jutting her hips closer to the best of her ability. But Audrey's arms kept her legs pinned and looking up at her girlfriend, flashed her a cheeky grin. Instead of giving her what she wanted now, she'd wait. Her mouth instead kissed across Brooke's other thigh until reaching her knee. Although it felt nice, it wasn't what Brooke wanted.

"Audrey," her voice was strained and her cunt was swollen; she needed something. That earned Brooke as a playful bite on the inside of her thigh, making the blonde gasp. Audrey's lips were so fucking close to her cunt she could cry.

"I should make you beg for it," Audrey started, receiving a vicious hiss from the blonde underneath her. It translated as such: do that and you die. It made her laugh aloud, squeezing Brooke's inner thighs teasingly before placing a kiss against her pubic bone. "Just kidding, just kidding."

Audrey didn't bait Brooke on any longer and her lips were already working between the blonde's thighs. A high, satisfied sigh pushed from Brooke's chest at the initial contact. Her head tilted so far back her hat was knocked off, not that she cared about that. She was too focused on the way Audrey's mouth worked against her. She was writhing, grasping at her girlfriend's hair for dear life. The initial yank elicited a pleasurable rumble from Audrey and in reply, pushed Brooke's legs roughly apart even farther.

"Oh fuck, don't stop," Brooke rasped, painted nails digging in Audrey's scalp to encourage her. She nodded dumbly between her legs, egged on by just how rough Brooke was starting to get. She followed instructions perfectly, the flat of her tongue dragging up her warm slit before pressing just underneath her clit. The tip of Audrey's tongue swiped up the nub before her lips encircled it into a gentle kiss. Brooke's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head.

But then Brooke's phone went off; the ringtone pierced through the sexual air enough to make the blonde groan. Audrey's breath dusted against her folds, rubbing her thumbs into her inner thighs comfortingly.

"Are you going to answer it?" Brooke checked the caller ID: Emma. Although the blonde figured she was calling to ask where the actual fuck her and Audrey was, she couldn't be certain after everything they had been through. For all Brooke knew, a resurgence of a Brandon James copycat could be on the prowl right as they spoke. Glancing down at the other woman, she nodded her head.

"Hello?"

Audrey couldn't quite make out their conversation from so far down, but that was alright. Brooke didn't seem nervous or anxious as she spoke, so she figured all was well with Emma. As she waited, a rather devious idea came to mind. As she listened to Brooke formulate a rather elaborate excuse as to why Emma's two closest friends were late, Audrey dipped her head back between her legs. She gave a rather firm suck to Brooke's clit while she wet her right hand's fingers with the blonde's wetness.

Brooke choked at the sudden sensation, biting down on her scarlet lips before guiding her fingers through Audrey's hair again. She gave her tresses a yank, warning her to stop. Audrey didn't. Her tongue cradled the underside of her girlfriend's clit, mixing between harsh sucks and soft, comforting tongue strokes against her most sensitive spot.

"Yeah, so--- _oh!_ " Brooke's voice swelled at the sensations, trying her hardest swallow a moan. "Oh yeah, Emma, I'm okay. I'm just trying to get this damn costume on; it's so damn tight!" The blonde glared down at Audrey, squeezing her head with her thighs roughly. In retaliation, Audrey eased a soaked finger inside her girlfriend. Involuntarily, her hips canted towards the pressure, demanding more. The next finger was added and Audrey sneered at the effect she had on Brooke.

"Emma, I'm gonna have to call you back; this costume needs two hands." The evenness of Brooke's voice wiped the smirk right off her face. _Oh fuck,_ Audrey was a dead woman. Before Emma could even question what that was supposed to mean, Brooke, hung up on her. Her pupils were dilated in lust, staring as Audrey froze in place. She waited for what her girlfriend had to say.

"Excuse me, _who_ told you to stop what you were doing?" Brooke finally asked, her right leg hooked around Audrey's frame, pushing her up so her nose brushed against the wet skin of Brooke's folds.

"But what about Emma?" Audrey asked lamely.

"She's fine, but you won't be unless I come two times in a row on your face. Got it, Jensen?" Audrey's heart was thudding in her chest, her excitement so apparent her eyes were practically sparkling. If her fingers weren't still plunged in Brooke's pussy, she would have saluted her. Instead, she just nodded, slowly starting to scissor the two fingers already inside her. It warranted a satisfied moan from Brooke, her hips undulating in response.

"Aye aye, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed the trash pr0n and hope y'all have a happy halloween


End file.
